


Wish We Had More Time

by BG97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Busan HI-STAY Event, Fluff without Plot, Hyunjin and Jisung are Soft for Eachother, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/pseuds/BG97
Summary: “So, what’s up?” Jisung cursed the way his voice came out high-pitched and squeaky, but he hadn’t quite caught up to what exactly was happening right now. How was he supposed to respond to this? He chuckled nervously, the noise just as stressed and embarrassing as his voice.“’What’s up?’” Hyunjin deadpanned back at him and Jisung felt his face flush. “That’s really all you have to say for yourself?”Inspired by how good Jisung looked at the Busan HI-STAY event.





	Wish We Had More Time

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up infinitely softer than I originally intended, but I'm not mad at it.
> 
> It's just something I wrote to try and satisfy my mild obsession with Jisung's outfit at their recent event and how devastatingly small it made him look.
> 
> I wrote this really quickly and didn't proofread much so I apologize if there's any errors.
> 
> Comments always appreciated!

The members were all still pretty hyped after their HI-STAY event as they arrived at the Busan hotel they’d be spending the night in, but their managers were very insistent that they needed to get to bed so they could wake up early to make the trip back to Seoul. There was no room for discussion as they handed out room keys and told the boys to settle in for the night.

It was reasonable, then, for Jisung and Jeongin to be a bit surprised when Hyunjin showed up in their room.

“Hey, Innie, I have to talk to Jisung about something,” Jeongin let out the most pathetic, long-suffering groan as he flopped dramatically down onto the sheets of the bed he’d claimed as soon as they entered their shared room.

“Sorry!” Hyunjin giggled when their maknae made a big show of whining and complaining as he dragged himself off his bed.

“It’s fine! I see how it is!” The redhead fake cried as he passed through the doorway. Hyunjin swatted at his butt, but Jeongin darted out just in time, slamming the door behind him.

Jisung had been laughing at their antics from where he stood near the outlet his phone was currently being charged at, but felt the sound catch in his throat when Hyunjin suddenly turned towards him, face dead serious.

The taller boy had crossed the room in the time it took for Jisung to blink, his mind going blank as Hyunjin caged him against the wall, hands pressing into the surface on either side of his body. His head turned down as he stared into Jisung’s wide eyes.

“So, what’s up?” Jisung cursed the way his voice came out high-pitched and squeaky, but he hadn’t quite caught up to what exactly was happening right now. How was he supposed to respond to this? He chuckled nervously, the noise just as stressed and embarrassing as his voice.

“’What’s up?’” Hyunjin deadpanned back at him and Jisung felt his face flush. “That’s really all you have to say for yourself?”

Jisung broke eye contact, training his eyes to the left of Hyunjin’s face, trying desperately to search his brain for anything he could have possibly done during their schedule to upset Hyunjin like this. He was coming up completely blank, his face growing progressively redder as the seconds passed.

Hyunjin scoffed, an unkind smile gracing his pretty face as he watched the other rapper squirm. “You really have no idea, do you?” 

The taller boy leaned his head back, letting out a long breath through his nose as he stared at the ceiling. Jisung’s not exactly sure what he thought was going to happen, but he definitely didn’t expect Hyunjin to suddenly crash their lips together.

The wave of relief that rocked Jisung’s body left him a bit giddy. Hyunjin was kissing him like he’d been starved, desperate and sloppy, teeth tugging at his lips. His hands were all over Jisung, slipping under his oversized sleep shirt and dragging up and down his sides, pausing every few moments to grab at him roughly, pulling their bodies impossibly closer as his fingers dug bruises into Jisung’s skin.

The smaller boy’s hands made their way up between their bodies, one planting itself on the back of Hyunjin’s neck and the other burying itself in the boy’s mildly bleach-damaged hair. Jisung kissed back as best he could, but he couldn’t quite keep up with Hyunjin; that seemed to be their theme for the evening.

Hyunjin bent further to trail open-mouthed kisses up and down Jisung’s neck, mindful to not leave any marks, the angle forcing the shorter boy to bend backwards, arching his back away from the wall. It gave him a moment to catch his breath and let out a laugh in disbelief, eyes blinking at nothing in particular as he mindlessly brushed his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair.

“You actually had me scared for a minute,” he huffed affectionately. Hyunjin groaned, pulling back just to reconnect their lips, stealing Jisung’s breath once again.

They kissed like that for a while, losing time. He let Hyunjin ravish him, taking what he was given and letting himself be taken in exchange. He enjoyed the attention and figured the other had something he had to get out of his system.

Jisung really loved kissing Hyunjin. His pouty lips were every bit as soft and plump as they looked. They felt so good pressed against his own, his skin, anywhere he decided to place them. Jisung should really kiss Hyunjin more often.

They finally parted for a moment, foreheads pressed together, both breathing heavily into the intimate space. Jisung nuzzled his face against Hyunjin’s, humming contentedly as his lips tingled.

“It’s nice, and all, but what brought this on?” Hyunjin groaned again in response, digging his long fingers in where they were wrapped around Jisung’s waist.

“You seriously have no idea how good you looked tonight… God, that belt just made you look so tiny, more so than usual, I mean,” He mumbled the words into Jisung’s cheek, squeezing his hands even tighter around the smaller man’s center.

He absolutely deserved the smack Jisung landed on his chest, even if there wasn’t any real offense behind the action. 

Hyunjin just pulled Jisung closer, giggling into his hair, ignoring the smaller boy’s half-hearted protests.

“I swear, if I just pressed hard enough…” Hyunjin let his words trail off, but Jisung understood what he meant pretty quickly when the taller boy flexed his fingers a bit before squeezing at Jisung’s sides purposefully, inching the finger tips of his opposite hands closer together.

“Ow! It’s not going to happen, you jerk!” Jisung was being dramatic, no real bite behind the words, but he still smacked at Hyunjin’s chest repeatedly until the older boy relented, giggling into the top of Jisung’s head.

“Fine, fine, but I was close! If you let me, I’m sure I could… I bet Woojin-hyung would hardly have to try,” He leaned back just far enough to meet Jisung’s eyes and, if the smaller of the two had actually been mad, it would have melted right away at the smile he gave him. Hyunjin tended to have that effect on people.

“I have feelings, too, you know,” Jisung still tried to pretend to be mad, rolling his eyes and huffing. “You only like my body.”

Hyunjin cooed at him adorably before grabbing his face with both hands and pecking him all over, still ignoring Jisung’s whines and squirming as he played at wanting to get away.

“I just really like you!” Jisung scoffed at the cute voice Hyunjin had suddenly pulled out, but he quickly buried his face in the other’s firm chest to hide the grin that broke out a second later.

“Wish we had more time, I’d make you take it back,” Jisung’s words were muffled into Hyunjin’s shirt as he took his turn trailing his hands up and down the other’s sides, feeling the pleasant hum of agreement against his cheek.

As if on cue, a loud knock on the door startled the two boys apart.

“Just a second!” They bumped into each other as they both reached immediately to help the other straighten their appearance out, startling soft giggles from them. Jisung dropped his hand to his sides and closed his eyes as Hyunjin used his fingers to quickly straighten out his ruffled hair before wiping up some stray saliva away with his thumb. Jisung promptly returned the favor, Hyunjin’s hair needing a little more convincing before it looked presentable, following the boy to the door as he made some finishing touches.

Hyunjin shot him a conspiratorial grin before opening the door to a sleepy Jeongin who stepped aside to let Hyunjin out.

“Night!” The tall boy called casually, leaving Jisung with his roommate like nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [BenGene97](https://twitter.com/BenGene97)  
> CC: [BenGene](https://curiouscat.me/BenGene)


End file.
